


Better Call Saul

by Ardenne



Category: Breaking Bad, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BAMF Women, Crack, Crossover, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardenne/pseuds/Ardenne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will hires a much more effective attorney. Crackfic, by request on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Call Saul

Will was absorbed in a collection of Borges short stories when he heard a knock on the bars of his cell. He looked up to see Barney, who was smiling at him much more widely than usual. Before Will could greet him, he saw Beverly walking up the ward behind him. 

“Hey, Beverly,” Will said as he rose from his cot, both pleased and surprised to see her. “What are you doing here? Does Jack want something with me?”

“No,” she said. “ _I_ want something with _you_.” She gestured to a man standing beside her. He looked like a lawyer – he was wearing a suit of decent quality and had blond hair that was brushed over part of his face to hide a receding hairline. 

The man extended his hand. “Mr. Graham, I'm Saul Goodman,” he said. 

Will looked at Beverly. “Isn't your boyfriend named Saul?” She shrugged. Saul smiled toothily. “It's just a coincidence,” he said. 

Beverly took a file folder out of her bag and put it in the sally port that led into his cell. Will took it out and opened it – inside were phone records, DVDs, still photos from security camera footage and red light cameras, and hotel records. Will was aware of Beverly and Saul's eyes on him, so he scanned over everything quickly. At the end of the file, between the papers and the other half of the folder, was a crisp dollar bill.

“Give the dollar to Saul,” Beverly said. Will handed the man the dollar through the bars. Saul took it with a flourish. “So, Mr. Graham,” he said. “I am now your attorney. A very lovely friend of yours – and client of mine – by the name of Freddie Lounds came to me and told me about your...um, _predicament_. I'm truly sorry for all this, by the way --” as he spoke, he gestured vaguely to Will's cell – “and for all that you've been through. It's a travesty, an absolute travesty.”

Will waited patiently, curious to see what Saul had to say. If Beverly was involved, it had to mean something good. 

“Anyway,” Saul said. “Freddie told me that she had investigated your case with the help of two of her acquaintances who were _very_ interested in proving your innocence – the lovely Beverly here, and another lovely lady by the name of Alana Bloom, who sends her regards.” He leaned in closer. “I have to say, Mr. Graham, you have _exquisite_ friends. What's your secret?” 

Will shrugged. “I don't have one,” was all he could think to say.

Saul laughed and pointed at him jokingly. “It's that puppy-dog look of yours,” he said. “It can melt even the coldest heart. And Freddie's a cold one, I have to say.” He raised a hand and grinned again, smarmily. Will thought he had the air of a used-car salesman and was not at all surprised Freddie Lounds would employ him as her lawyer. 

“So my friends found the evidence that I'm innocent?” Will asked. Beverly smiled at him, and a warmth surged in his heart that he thought had died out. 

“Enough for the FBI to take another look at your case,” Saul said. “And while the investigation is ongoing, you, my friend, will be released.” Saul said the last with an air of triumph. 

“Are you serious?” Will asked. He half-wanted to laugh. “I'm accused of killing five people. I'm in a maximum security ward in a prison hospital for the criminally insane.” 

“Saul's _good_ ,” Beverly said. 

“That he is,” Will replied, raising his eyebrows. 

Saul laughed in a way that only appeared to be self-deprecating, then rubbed his hands together vigorously. “Well, Mr. Graham, collect whatever items in this cell you'd like to keep, and come with us.”

Will looked at Barney, who was still standing by the cell, keys in hand. “Is this real?”

Barney grinned, and then laughed. “Sure is. Dr. Chilton shit a brick upstairs – well, he couldn't actually shit, since he's still got that colostomy bag – but he had to sign off on your release. It's legit. You're free to go.” 

“I have some clothes for you,” Beverly said. “You can get dressed here and leave that jumpsuit behind.”

Will was still shocked. He was suddenly compelled to pinch himself to see if he was awake. “I don't understand,” he said.

“Don't ask questions,” Saul said, lowering his voice. “Just do.” 

Barney unlocked the cell. There were no guards behind him, no handcuffs, no chains. Beverly handed him a bag of clothes – a coat and scarf, jeans, a sweater, a button-down shirt, underwear, socks, and soft brown leather shoes – all brand new. “From Alana,” she said. “She's waiting upstairs and making sure Chilton doesn't try anything.” 

“Along with two of my own people,” Saul said. “Kuby and Huell. They can be quite...um, forceful.” 

“Get dressed,” Beverly ordered. She grasped Saul by the shoulder and turned him around, so that both of them had their backs to Will. “Give the man some privacy, Saul,” she said. 

Will looked down at the clothes in his hands, then up to the open door of his cell. Barney was leaning casually against the wall. “Don't ask questions,” Will said, his voice unconsciously taking on the timbre of Saul's voice. “Just do.” He placed his new clothes on his cot and started stripping off his prison jumpsuit. 

Once he was dressed – Alana had thought of everything, which was so typical of her that it made him grin – he looked around the cell. He took his dogeared copy of the Bible with his prayer cards and notes inside. He decided to leave everything else. “I'm ready,” he said.

Beverly turned back around and offered him her arm. “You look nice,” she said, smiling again. Affection for her flooded his heart. 

Will took Beverly's arm – her leather jacket was soft and the flesh inside warm and real – and took a step outside his cell. “Come on,” Beverly urged gently. Will still expected there to be some kind of trick: the guards would come running down the ward, keys and chains jangling, hands on their batons, coming to beat him into submission and back into his cell – but no one came. 

No one was coming. 

He grasped Beverly's arm more tightly. The other inmates howled at him as he walked up the ward, a free man at last, _at last._

 

The tears and frenetic apologies from Alana and hugs from both her and Beverly came in the parking lot, when they were out of Chilton's sight. “I'll leave you all to, um, do whatever it is you're going to do,” Saul said, flushing. He and Kuby and Huell piled into a white Cadillac – it leaned comically when Huell climbed into the back seat – and pulled out of the parking lot with a screech of tires. 

Will turned his head back towards Beverly and Alana, his friends, who had saved his life. Alana was still crying. He kissed her softly on the crown of her head. Her hair smelled so sweet...it had been so long since he was this close to her, this close to _anyone_. He shoved down the thoughts and feelings Alana's presence always caused within him and smiled at both of them. 

“Who's hungry?” he asked.


End file.
